


Children Of The Moon

by Krasimer



Series: Do Not Go Gentle [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cronus and Meenah are Moirails, Doc Scratch and others unknown are dicks, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is MEENAH PEIXES, and you would have one day been the Empress to an entire species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children Of The Moon

Your name is MEENAH PEIXES, and you would have one day been the Empress to an entire species.

Fucking shell, you should have been.

Instead, you got stuck in a game that you shouldn't have ever even thought about and it killed every last one of you dumbasses who decided that fucking around with it was a good idea. Well, really, you killed every last one of you, but there was no other way out of your null session. What's a gull gonna do when everyone surrounding her is so borin' that they wouldn't have taken the chance and done it themselves?

A tentative knock on your hive door echoes through the empty space. "Meenah?"

When you open the door, you're faced with Meulin and Latula, with Cronus following them for some reason. Making a face, you gesture at the other seadweller. The dweeb is so not really like you that it's almost embarrassing to be seen with him. "Why the shell are you dumb-basses at my door?" you end the question with a sneer, your pink lips curling back as you look at them.

"Well, purrhaps if you listened to us instead of greeting us with sarcasm and generally unrad behavior..." Latula rolls her head on her neck, the bones cracking back into place softly.

"...Did you just use a meowbeast pun?" you ask before you can stop yourself. "Reely? You? What the- Did the world get tidaled again, did we die again? Or am I just having a reely bad night when it comes to dreams?"

"Well," Meulin adds, a hand to her mouth. "It would be better to explain it when we're inside."

"See, vwe're kind a'..." Cronus frowns, his head tilted. "Bit a' a dream bubble liberation sort a' thing." he gestures behind you, asking without words for you to back away and let them in. The moment his jacket shifts, you're hit with two different scents that make you go cross-eyed.

You back away.

The three in them cluster inside, Meulin kneeling on the ground and pulling Latula against her side. When you raise an eyebrow at them and sit on the ground as well, Meulin purrs, her nose brushing against the teal blooded troll's cheek. "So I guess you fin-ally dumped the sorry cods you were seein'?"

"No, we just remembered." 

The scent has you distracted again, and now that he's inside it's even stronger. "Why do you smell like that?" you demand from him, "Why the fuck do you smell so good right now?"

If life and the death you lived were normal, he would have answered with somefin perverted. 

If things were normal for you right now, he would have waggled his dam eyebrows and made some sort of fish pun to try and gain your favor, inviting you to find out. Predictably, you would have then hit him, slapped him so hard that he spun and then dropped to the floor. You might have even cracked his cheekbone.

Instead, you get to watch as he pulls a bundle from his jacket, unwrapping it slowly and holding it out to you. 

He's not letting his skin touch it.

What he reveals is a shell. It looks normal, feels like any other shell you might find on the beach or underwater, smells like salt and wet and home. 

The problem is, the moment you see it, you know it's not normal. 

You throw yourself away from it, hands held up as a barrier between you and it. "NO!" you scream, voice so shrill that it hurts your throat. "No, Cronus, PLEASE!" you sob, an echoing scream sounding in your head and then there's a cold trail of liquid coming from your nose.

Arms that are only a few degrees warmer than you wrap around your shoulders as he drags you back to him. 

"Sshh," he whispers, brushing your bangs out of your eyes. 

Your ancestor, your Empress, the one who helped raise you along with an entity of the deep so old that it's name was not a language that was spoken anymore, flashes in your head and you clutch tightly at his shirt, tight enough that the fabric shreds beneath your claws. Empress Feferi, the troll you hated more than anything because of how gentle she was, how kind and giving and caring...

You didn't hate her.

You sob, hide your face in his chest and slam your fist into his shoulder. "FUCK YOU!" you snarl, tears reducing the words to almost nothing. You hit him again, hit him until your hand is numb, screaming all the while.

"How could you?" you whisper eventually, when the tears have stopped and your hand is bleeding sluggishly.

He stays silent, takes the bandages that Meulin seems to have either retrieved or pulled from her sylladex. He doesn't say anything as he wraps your hand up, presses a kiss to the undamaged back of it.

"Because ya needed ta remember." he murmurs eventually, then settles you back against his chest. "Because vwe vwere supposed ta be somethin' else, because ewvery last one a' us is exactly vwhere vwe ain't supposed ta be." he nudges your chin up, makes you meet the empty white eyes that were once just started to be a royal violet. 

That was a long time ago, and you close yours before he can say anything else.

"Meenah..." Latula starts, her hand tangling in yours. Meulin's is in your other one, and Cronus still is holding on to you like you're fragile. "We needed to get you back."

"Why me?" you ask, and you can tell that it sounds pathetic, even before you finish asking.

Meulin squeezes your hand for a second, just long enough to get you to open your eyes. When you do, she smiles and nudges her chin against your fingers. You guess that it's her version of kissing your hand, and the thought makes you smile a little. "To be purrfectly honest," and you hadn't realized before but she's holding back on the catpuns, isn't making nearly as many as she normally would. "We were closest to you when things happened. My bubble is right in between yours and Cronus's."

"We spent the passage of the sun in her home." Latula adds, her free hand taking Meulin's. "And then we came to find you."

"Because ya needed ta remember." Cronus says again, and now he has his arms around your waist, grounding you just a little bit in the vastness that fills your head. "We still hawve a couple a' the others that vwe need ta wvisit and fix, but yers was closer and-" he breaks off, looks away from you and winces as he thinks about something.

"...You remember that part, don't you?" you ask him, and then you sigh when he nods. "I don't wanna think 'bout it."

You're whining, you know you are, and you don't fucking care.

After a few more minutes pass, Latula and Meulin let go of you, shift to hold each other instead. As the memories settle in and you accept them, you shift as well, until your front is plastered against Cronus's, your arms around his neck and your hands playing with his hair.

"Fuckin' bastards, whoever the fuck they were..." you mutter, "They took my matesprit away from me, and then they had the indecency to strip you of rememberin' that you were my moirail."

Cronus slides down onto the floor until the both of you are lying down, then resumes playing with your hair. He twists one of your braids around his fingers, tugs it gently and smiles when you glare at him. "So ya remember yer matesprit now?" he asks as he slides the ends of your braids into the shell. You let him, it'll keep them off the back of your neck, but you don't want to think about your matesprit making it for you.

"I don't think I ever reely forgot..." you meet his eyes again, then tuck your forehead in his shoulder. "I mean, I know yours is Mituna-fish, but that sort of has been sittin' at the back of my 'pan for ages, and it made it reely fuckin' weird to see you hittin' on anythin' that moved." you yawn, then nudge against his neck. "I think that's why I stopped talkin' to you."

"Vwe met a Goddess." he says, the words so quiet you think for a moment that you imagined them.

Slowly, his hands still wrapped in your braid, you sit up. You brace your arms on the floor of your hive, leg moving with you and doing the same. "What?"

He blinks, slowly, then trails his fingers over your braid and lets go. "Vwe met a Goddess. The mother Goddess a Derse. It's vwhy it vwas easier fer me ta spring yer memories on ya." he swallows, suddenly looking nervous. "She got attacked, I think. Her matesprit...Don't ewven knowv if that's the right fuckin' word...is the mother Goddess a' Prospit." he gestures at Meulin and the final pieces click into place in your head.

Meulin has been listening intently this entire time, and her voice has been mostly free of catpuns and entirely free of yelling.

"It isn't over." you realize, claws digging into the floor. "It was never over, not even with our deaths."

He smiles at you, cuffs a stray tear from your face. "No."

Your eyes slide closed, your glasses sliding down your nose. "Oh, fuck them and whoever else had anything to do with it. We died to keep them carpin' bastards away from us, and this shit still ain't over?"

"We need to fight." Cronus leans up, papping the top of your head gently. "I know we're all, every last one of us, tired of fighting, but we need to."

You take a shaky breath, swallow the fear and nerves that are trying to close your throat. "Anyfin is better than fadin' away forever."


End file.
